2012-07-17 Words
The lonely moon sits in the heavy humid night time sky. Out away from and below the Luthor tower, Metropolis is quiet. Out of all major cities, it seems to be the most quiet. At least over the course of the past four years. And speak of the devil, floating downward and obscuring the view of the moon, a caped figure approaches with arms folded and red cape billowing in the breeze. Superman comes to a stop just outside of Luthor's office as he has before and peers at the man, saying nothing. "You really are becoming quite predictable." Lex Luthor doesn't seem to be bothered by the shadow that's looming over him from outside of his window. Since previous altercations, the window has been replaced with a high-tech mutable glass that will keep the Man of Steel at bay. There are only so many times that Lex Luthor can have his face smashed into his own desk. Lex turns away from his desk, taking a couple of steps towards the glass and places his hands behind his back, in the most diabolically casual manner that he can muster up on such short notice. "To what do I owe your voyeuristic visit tonight?" Lex has that same brilliant smile on that he always wears during these visits. "People like that I am predictable, Lex. It helps them know that they are safe." Superman's voice is cold and cautious. "I've come to thank you, actually. Your forces helped to clean up major parts of this city and others after the recent attacks. They have gone a long way in helping the three cities get back up on their feet. I trust you did it for altruistic reasons, of course. To aid humanity in its time of need." "As if I would have any other intentions. Unlike present company, I actually keep mankind's best interests at heart." Lex keeps smiling, even though the longer he stares out the window at Superman, the harder it is for that smile to look genuine. It is slowly becoming more sinister. "I see that you've gotten permission to build your army. Congratulations on endangering us all." "I'm not going to get into a war of words with you, Lex. Your banter is not only incorrect, it devolves into obsession. The only reason you fear the League is because you fear it will prevent you from your true aims. And it will. I'm not sure why the charade all of the time. We both know the facts of the situation. We both know which sides of the line we're on." Superman does not return the smile. "But that's just it, isn't it? We don't know. Sure, you're saving puppies now. And for a while, your little club may even do some good. And that's fine. I wish you the best." Though, the sarcasm attached to that last statement is so high that it probably doesn't even register as a statement. "But what happens when you all get bored? What happens when you've saved the world? When you've reached the peace that you claim to care so much about? What will you do then? Will you leave? Will you stay and continue to 'help' us mere mortals along on our journey and constant struggle towards greatness by alleviating some of our more mundane practices such as Free Will." Lex Luthor takes another step closer to his glass, the smile fading from his face as he speaks candidly. "I may not know what you are, but I do know what you will become." "Sure, Lex," Superman says sarcastically. "You want to convince the world of the slippery slope of Superman, but the whole time you're already doing the things you accuse me of doing in the future. It's classic deviant behavior. Confuse others with arguments that have nothing to do with fact, meanwhile you run amok. Don't worry, though. Once I get evidence on you, you'll get what you deserve. There's a cell on Stryker's with your name on it." "Everything that I've done, there's a reason for it. There's a need for it. I do not have to stand here and justify my actions to you. Or to anyone!" Lex is losing his cool, which tends to be what happens when he spends too much time talking to Superman. It just goes that way. "You would be wise to not confuse what I do with 'running amok'. I am a very smart man. Brilliant, in fact." Lex grins and looks at his watch. "Even this conversation is working to my advantage." Lex seems unmoved by the threat of prison. "Oh, pardon me. By running amok I meant committing crimes and denigrating society." Superman smirks and shakes his head, "I'm sure this conversation is working to your advantage, as is everything else in life. I'm sure you've got it all figured out. Or at least you did until a few years ago. Have a good night, Lex. And just remember. When you go to bed tonight, I'll be watching." Lex Luthor plasters on a smile that was not there before. It's one of those smiles that is half-I HATE YOU and half-I HAVE YOU NOW. It's really hard to pull off, but he's making it work ever so well. "I'm counting on it, Superman. I'm counting on it." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs